Across the Annex
by Fuhrer-Karen
Summary: My first fanfic. Kelly is feeling upset about relationship shenanigans, she can't find comfort anywhere, but turns out that the real deal was just behind her workarea wall, a fellow employee who she shares cubicles, and he was there all along. please forgive me, I don't speak/type English very well. But I know that you will like it.


_**Across the annex**_

It was getting late at Dunder Mifflin, Pennsylvania was sure having a chilly autumn, and the employees were getting ready to leave, it was 5 o'clock.

And even though it was leaving time, and a Friday, you could hear that some people could just not give the others some slack.

Kelly Kapoor was ready to nag at the narcissist temp.

-Hey, Ryan, what are you doin' tonight? - Kelly asked with that high pitched voice.

-Um, go home I guess, why do you ask. - Ryan was bothered by the question.

-Well, I was thinking if you could invite me to dinner, like, now.

-Now? oh I can't I uh, I'm doing some paper work that I have to fill up tonight and um, they're are due tomorrow and I could get in real trouble if I don't finish them.- Ryan stuttered while making the lie as he was talking.

-Are you serious? Well that sucks. Ok, how about tomorrow's night? you'll definitely be free then, right?- she just couldn't give up.

-N...No I can't tomorrow because it's my only night out and I'm going clubbing with a couple of friends from corporate, in New York, that's like a 3 hour drive! (sigh) ok, how about you and I just go to my place now and do it and just go crazy before I go to New York- Ryan said as slick as he could.

-But, I thought that you were gonna do some paperwork. - Kelly sounded angry, and Ryan was about to justify himself but she interrupted him before he could even answer.

- All right, you know what? Forget it Ryan, you always do this, you know, if you want to be my boyfriend you have to go out with me, I'm not just some booty call so you can ditch me whenever you want.

-man, you're over reacting- responded with riling chuckle, making her more irritated, yet calm enough to answer.

-okay Ryan, I'll go over to your apartment and hang out, but next time I want to have a romantic dinner or have a nice talk over some coffee, or at least go together to the mall.

She left his apartment after the wind up; it didn't last long since it was just 7:00 pm. And Ryan told her to leave because he was going to New York first thing in the morning, yeah right.

-well, I have to go anyway. I left some things at the office and with some luck, the gate is still open.

-yeah, whatever, see you on Monday.-he slurred in he's sleep.

Kelly went back to the office, fortunately the gate was open and so was the front door, the custodians would be there any minute so she had to hurry up and pick up her portfolio.

When she got in, she turned on the lights of the main entrance but noticed that the annex's lights where still on, maybe she left them like that, but apparently there was still someone in there. It was the infamous HR rep.

Kelly was evidentially surprised to see him there.

-Toby! Why are you still here? Do you have any idea what time it is? I mean, we get off work at _five_ so why are you still here when you can enjoy the rest of the day?

-Oh hey Kelly, I was just going to pull an all-nighter before I spend the rest of the weekend with my daughter, and besides it's just past 7:00.-Toby's tone soft spoken sentences were like a stab in the ears, one could not tell if he was tired, or just the same as always. Kelly wasn't interested of what he had to say anyway.

-oh, cool, I'm also gonna pick some of my filing and then I'll get off of your hair- said while she was getting into her cubicle.

While Kelly got to her desk and plunged through some typing stuff, she felt afflicted by the apprehension of Ryan. "That Idiot", she thought, "How can he be any more insensitive? he doesn't see me as her girlfriend, he tells me that we are just 'linked', he should have just went to jail and beg for my forgiveness. If I don't find someone better I swear I will kill myself" she didn't realize at the moment of her own angry mumbling. But Toby did.

-Um, is everything all right, Kelly? - He asked, even though it would lead to a vapid, dull, endless gossip.

-Yes, Toby I'm fine, I'm just a little uneasy that's all- she wasn't in the mood for such inquisition, but normally, she would have tell him everything that was on her mind.

And with that, he was clearly astonished by her low-key behavior, almost inviting. So he had to ask her again.

- Kelly, if there's anything that is bothering you and you need to talk about it, please feel free to share- he was still a little eerie of her answer.

She got a sense of immediate delight, and knew she could rely on his advice, unless it was a dumb advice.

-Ha, you have to ask me that because you're the HR representative, it's your job. - It was like a tease.

-Well, not really since we're off work hours, so this would be just a social conversation. - His words seemed nicer than

usual, Kelly felt lured.

-Seriously, if this was just other day I would be the one talking and talking without people asking how my life is going and now you _are_ interested of what I have to say.- she kept on teasing him into talking more and more, in a good way.

-I don't know why, but I think that you actually have something to say, not that past conversations were less substantial..- Toby was in fact interested.

-Actually, yes, 'cause I normally either trash talk or glorify about you know who, I mean, he's been such a jerk lately, but I don't even know why I'm saying "lately" since he is always like that, and I never admit it like it is; Ryan is a two faced, imbecile_, jerk_! But I am seriously thinking of leaving him for good, I think that I'm just with him because I have no one else. - Kelly finally started fuming seconds before her exclamation became a whimper, and then a silent sob. And in a split second, Toby approached her and hugged her, it was a warm, meaningful hug. And it exactly what she needed.


End file.
